


Our Stars

by badgerdactyl



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Like really self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerdactyl/pseuds/badgerdactyl
Summary: Ringo makes a comment about not knowing much about the night sky. Maguro decides to do something about it.





	Our Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely based on this prompt:  
> http://otpdisaster.tumblr.com/post/116099188950/person-a-always-wanting-to-see-space-person-b

Ringo sat on the roof of her parents store, her arms behind her propping herself up. “You know,” she said, lying down and putting her hands behind her head, “I wonder what the stars are like in Primp Town.” She held her hand up and started tracing lines between the stars with her fingers.

Maguro sat beside her and looked up at the smattering of stars above them. “Huh. I never really thought about that before. Their stars  _ would _ be different, wouldn’t they? ★”

Ringo closed her eyes and tried to rearrange the stars in her mind. “I don’t think I’d be able to tell the difference if I’m being honest,” she said, opening her eyes with a sigh.

“No? ★”

“I mean,” she started, propping herself back up and turning her head towards him, “I can hardly recognize the stars in our own sky. Plus, there’s so much light pollution in the city that we can’t even  _ see _ all of the stars out there!” She laid back down with her arms outstretched. “It’s kind of a bummer,” she said softly, “that there’s so much out there we know is there but can’t see.”

Maguro hummed next to her. “So, for all we know, Primp and Suzuran could have the same sky? ★”

Ringo shot him a look over her shoulder. “Don’t even say that,” she muttered.

“Wouldn’t that be a twist, though! ★” he exclaimed. “Turns out, we haven’t been traveling to a different world - we’ve just been visiting the other side of our own! ★”

“No~!” she groaned, burying her face into her hands. She sat up and started pawing at him with one hand, still covering her face with the other. “Don’t be a brat,” she grumbled.

“Think about it, though! I mean, how could we know for sure? ★” he asked, grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers.

Ringo put her elbow to her knee and held her head in her hand. “Other than Amitie and I  _ literally _ traveling around the world and her not recognizing a thing? Or that our technology is totally different? Or their globes not matching ours? Or the fact that everyone over there has  _ magic _ ?” she asked.

“Alright, alright,” he said with a laugh. “You might have a point there. ★”

“Just the one?”

“Okay, you’ve got  _ several _ points, then. ★”

“That’s more like it!” Ringo leaned back and tilted her head up again. “Hey, Maguro? Remind me next time we’re in Primp overnight to take a look at the stars for a while, okay?”

Maguro sat up straight and scratched the back of his head. “What, are you gonna try to compare the two skies? ★”

“I mean, that might be interesting,” she admitted. “I just think it’d be nice, that’s all. It’s such a rustic little town - I bet their sky is beautiful.”

Maguro gave her a fond smile. “Well, let’s just hope we don’t visit anytime soon. We should probably be focused on studying for exams, you know? ★”

Ringo turned towards him and grimaced. “Why’d you have to go and remind me?” she grumbled, taking her hand back and dropping her face into her hands. “I was having such a nice night, too.”

 

Ringo swung her bedroom door open, dropping her school bag on the floor and closing the door with her foot in one swift motion. “I never want to look at another textbook again!” she exclaimed, walking to her bed and flopping down onto it. She closed her eyes and stretched her arms. “Oh!” she said, grabbing her phone from her pocket. “I’d better ask him before I forget.” Her thumbs flew over the keyboard as she sent Maguro a text.

_ Hey! A bunch of guys from class are going to karaoke tomorrow now that exams are over - are we in? _

She dropped her arms onto the bed and closed her eyes, running over her exam performance in her mind and trying to reassure herself. Her phone started buzzing right away and she pumped her fist as she read his message.

_ Sounds like fun ★ Let’s go! _

As she tapped the screen and started typing her reply, the phone buzzed again.

_ Actually, are you free now? Can you come over? ★ _

Ringo swung her legs of the side of the bed and jumped up. After stretching out her back, she walked over to the closet and pulled out an overnight bag, stuffing it with a set of pajamas and some day clothes. She spotted a hoodie near the bottom of the closet and, with a shrug, threw it on over her uniform. She swung the bag over her shoulder and walked back to the bed, grabbing the phone and deleting what she had typed before to send a new message.

_ Impromptu sleepover? _

_ Sure, if you want! ★ _

“I figured,” she aloud, chuckling before pocketing her phone and walking out the door. 

 

“I’m here~!” Ringo called as the door swung open.

“Welcome to here, ★” Maguro replied, taking her bag as she stepped inside. He closed the door behind her and turned around, stopping as he spotted her hoodie. “Hey, isn’t that mine?”

“Is it?” Ringo kicked off her shoes and held out her arms “I found it in my closet earlier, so I figured it was one of mine.” she explained, shrugging it off her shoulders.

“Even though it looks like you’re swimming in it? ★” he asked, his hands planted on his hips.

“Look, it’s been at my place for like a week - it’s totally mine now,” she replied, sticking her tongue out as she hung the hoodie on the wall.

“W-What?” Maguro threw his arms up in exasperation. “That’s hardly fair - you leave your clothes here all the time! ★”

“Yeah? Well, maybe you should start wearing my clothes!” Ringo said with a laugh. “I bet you’d look good in some of my sweaters!”

“Don’t be a brat, ★” he sighed, giving her a playful push before cracking a smile. He led her up the stairs and down the hall, stopping just outside the door to his room. “Okay,” he started, turning towards her, “I know this is gonna sound weird, but I need you to close your eyes.”

“Huh?” Ringo narrowed her eyes and shot him a suspicious smirk. “What are you doing?”

“It’s kind of a surprise,” he replied, scratching the back of his head. “So, you’ve gotta close your eyes. Please? ★”

“Maguro, you’re being weird,” she said, closing her eyes and folding her arms across her chest.

“Yeah, we’ve established that, ★” he sighed. Ringo heard the floor creak as he took a step forward and could feel him leaning in. “You’re sure they’re closed?”

“Yeah?” she replied, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. She straightened out her shoulders and closed her eyes tighter. She focused on her breathing, listening for the floorboards or footsteps and felt her cheeks burn hotter when she heard nothing.

“Are you  _ really _ sure? ★”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, swinging her hands up and covering her face. “They’re super closed, okay?” She took one of her hands and waved it vaguely in front of her. “Just do the thing already!”

“Alright, alright! ★” Maguro said with a laugh, the floor groaning as he took a step back. 

Ringo could hear the door swing open and heard the small  _ thump! _ of her bag hitting the floor. “Did you just throw my stuff?” she asked, tapping her foot. She heard something in the room make a  _ click! _ before she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her through the doorway.

“Okay, no peeking, alright? ★” Maguro said as he walked her forward.

“You definitely threw my stuff,” she mumbled, taking blind steps into the room. “So, I probably should have asked earlier, but is this a good surprise or a bad one?”

Maguro hummed as he let go of her shoulder and took a step back. “That depends - what would be a bad surprise? ★”

“Oh, I dunno,” she said, hearing the door swing shut and fighting the urge to put her hand to her chin. “I guess something like, ‘Surprise! I’ve made a super-murder-death-trap and I wanted to test it out on you! ★’ Maybe something like that?”

“Yeah, that would be a pretty bad surprise, ★” he replied, stifling a laugh. “Don’t worry, it’s nothing like that. ★”

“Thank goodness! I’d hate to have had to disqualify you from the ‘best fried of the year award’ for pulling something like that,” she said with a chuckle.

“You know, that’d be fair. But, no - this is definitely a good surprise. ★”

“Well, that’s a relief,” Ringo said with a sigh. She stood still for a moment before she started to roll her fingers across her forehead. “Um, can I open my eyes now?”

Silence echoed off of the walls in the room.

“Maguro?”

“Oh! Sorry! Yeah, you can open your eyes now. ★”

Ringo collapsed into a fit of giggles, dropping her hands to her knees to keep herself upright. “Did you, like, nod your head or something?” she asked, still holding her eyes shut.

“L-Look - you can’t prove that! ★” he stammered from across the room. 

Ringo caught her breath and stood herself up with a final exhale before relaxing her shoulders and opening her eyes. Her smile fell as her jaw dropped open, her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. She looked up from the wall to the ceiling, then turned her head to look around the room, gasping as every corner of the the room she was familiar with had been replaced with a sea of bright, twinkling stars. Awestruck, she brought her hands up over her heart and said, breathlessly, “What is all of this?”

“It’s a star projector,” Maguro replied, stepping forward and gesturing to the lamp on the floor. “It’s got different discs for the different hemispheres and stuff. I’m pretty sure the one that’s on now is our sky.” He grabbed a book off of the dresser and walked up to her, placing it into one of her hands. “This is for you, too. ★”

“Huh?” Ringo took the book into both hands and looked down at the cover, too dumbfounded to speak.

“It’s a book full of star charts! ★” he exclaimed. “You mentioned a while back that you didn’t recognize a lot of the constellations and stuff in the sky, so I thought maybe something like this would help you out? Oh, you can use it with the projector to practice! That’s yours, too - I just wanted to make sure that it worked properly and once I got it working I thought I should invite you over to see it and, um, well…” he stopped, trailing off as he turned his head and tightened his hands. “Do you like it? ★” he asked, looking back at her and offering a small smile.

Ringo looked down at the book, brushing the pages with her thumb before looking back up at the stars swirling around her. “I just,” she started, looking back towards him and giggling as she watched the stars dance in his hair. “What made you do all this?”

Maguro put his hands behind his head and hummed. “I didn’t really have a reason,” he said, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling. “I guess I thought it would make you smile? ★” He dropped his head and buried his face into his hands. “Oh, no, that sounds so  _ cheesy_. I probably sounded really weird just then, didn’t I? W-Wait!” he cried, picking up his head and waving his hands in front of him. “Don’t answer that! ★”

“You’re fine, you’re fine!” she said with a laugh. She stepped forward and set the book on the bed. She took another look around the room and folded her arms. “I guess I’m a little overwhelmed, that’s all. I just don’t know what to say!”

Maguro pulled his arms to his chest and winced. “You could say that you like it? ★”

Ringo smiled as she walked over to him and took both of his hands. “Maguro, I love it. I mean,” she added, taking one hand and gesturing towards the ceiling, “ _look_ at this! It’s so beautiful!” She took his hand back and interlaced their fingers. “This was a really sweet thing for you to do. Thank you.”

Maguro relaxed his shoulders, letting go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He took one of his hands and held it in a first over his mouth as he cleared his throat. “W-Well, that wasn’t  _ exactly _ the answer I was looking for but,” he paused, taking his hand to his ear and pretending to press an earpiece, “I’ve been told that the judges will accept your response. ★”

“Oh, they will, huh?” she said with a smirk, folding her arms in front of her chest. “So, do I get another prize for my ‘acceptable’ answer?”

“An evening under the stars with your best friend? ★” Maguro stumbled backwards, nearly falling down as he felt Ringo swing her arms around him. He inhaled sharply as he stood frozen in place. “Ringo?” 

“Perfect,” she said. “That sounds absolutely perfect.” She let go of him and jumped back, a giddy grin growing on her face. “Well, come on!” she exclaimed, stepping over to the bed and grabbing the star book. “Let’s get started! We should try to find the Southern Cross first, right?”

Maguro put his hands out and let out a laugh. “Hold on, hold on. Let me put a blanket or something down first, alright? ★” He quickly took the blanket from his bed and laid it out on the floor, careful not to knock into the lamp. He sat down and offered his hand.

“And, you said there are our stars, right?” Ringo asked, taking his hand and sitting next to him. “The Southern Hemisphere?”

“They should be,” he replied with a shrug. With a smile, he pointed to a spot on the ceiling. “See? Right there - that’s the Southern Cross, isn’t it? ★”

Ringo opened the book with a flourish, quickly finding a chart with the matching constellation. “Good eye!” she exclaimed, holding the book out between them. “Then, according to this,” she added, leaning over him and pointing to another cluster of stars, “that should be the False Cross. And, over here should be Alpha and Beta Centauri!” With a sigh, she dropped her hand back down into her lap.

“Something wrong? ★” he asked, leaning over slightly.

“Not at all,” she replied as she set the book on the floor. She leaned towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s just hard to believe that these are really  _ our _ stars, you know? They’re just so beautiful, that’s all. Thank you.” 

Maguro turned his head and covered his mouth with a hand, composing himself before saying, “You know, you’re gonna get a crick in your neck if you sit like that. ★”

Ringo hummed as she picked her head up. “Well, if I’m laying down, you’re coming down with me!” she exclaimed, giggling as she grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down to the floor.

“I bet Primp Town’s got nothing on this, ★” he said with a laugh. “You know,” he added, picking up the book, “I bet it’s gonna take a while before we can start recognizing all of the constellations on our own. ★”

“Oh yeah?” she replied, turning towards him. “I guess we’ll just have to do this again, now, won’t we?” she asked, plucking the book from his hands. “My place next time?”

“Sounds good to me! ★” he replied with a grin.

“Alright!” Ringo said, holding the book between them and flipping through the pages. “What else can we find up here?” 

The two laid on the floor, trading the book back and forth, pointing this way and that at the different stars above them as night fell just outside the windows. They took turns tracing constellations, both real and imaginary, and reading the stories behind their shapes until their eyelids grew heavy and they fell asleep, blissfully surrounded by their personal night sky.


End file.
